


Stolen Hoodie

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [65]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Minn-Erva can’t find her hoodie, could you have stolen it from her?
Relationships: Minn-Erva (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 1





	Stolen Hoodie

Minn-Erva had looked high and low for her hoodie but she couldn’t find it anywhere inside her apartment. She could have sworn she left it hanging on the back of a chair last night, but now it wasn’t there. Could she have dreamed that? Was she going crazy?

The truth of the matter was that you had stolen her hoodie early that morning. You had been cold, it had been there, and it had the added bonus of smelling like her. You had gone out to run errands before Minn-Erva had woken up and didn’t think much about taking her hoodie with you. You had a tendency to borrow her clothes sometimes anyway, what was one hoodie?

Minn-Erva was in the bedroom when she heard you come home and she called out, “Babe, have you seen my hoodie?”

You paused, glancing down at said hoodie. She sounded frazzled and you began internally cursing, wondering how she was going to react to you wearing it. “Uhhhh, noooo,” you called out and quickly tried to take the thing off before she came out and saw you wearing it.

You heard the sound of her footsteps drawing closer as you tried to pry the thing off your body when you heard, “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

You turned around one arm out of the sleeve hole and the other one halfway there. She was trying to look serious, but she was failing as she had an amused look on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest. “Well, you see–”

She held up a hand and stopped you from whatever you were about to say next, “It’s all right. I’m just glad I wasn’t going crazy. I thought I had lost it.” She came over and kissed your cheek, “It looks better on you anyway.” Then she was heading back into the bedroom leaving you standing there feeling a little dumbfounded and relieved that she wasn’t upset with you.


End file.
